


Path of the Chosen Ones

by JamesJW02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Vampires, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJW02/pseuds/JamesJW02
Summary: A crossover story between Harry Potter and Young Dracula.Year 1 - Vladimir Dracula is a young Vampire who wishes he could escape the world of blood and war he lives in. 2 weeks after his 11th Birthday, he receives a letter that could change his life forever and possibly help him escape the world he wants nothing to do with. But this new world he finds himself in is not as jovial as it may seem to the young Vampire.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1: The Letter

_**Disclaimer: I do not intend this to follow 100% to the original story lines of either Young Dracula or Harry Potter, there will be changes, very few will be drastic. Also there will be some sexist language used in this, please do not think it is how i, the author believe in such things.** _

_**Lets begin!** _

Its a Saturday Morning at Dracula residence, Stokely Castle. 4 months ago the Dracula's were forced to flee their Castle in Transylvania after being driven out by a angry peasant mob and have found a new home in a town called Stokely, their castle was on a hill overlooking the suburban town below them. Life here in this town was good, to Vladimir Dracula at least. He finally felt _normal_ in this town, he went to a _normal_ school, had a _normal_ friend called Robin. Well, he wasn't all normal but he was still **human**. Vladimir hated being a Vampire, much to his fathers displeasure.

As the sun began to rise a streak of its light came from the window and Vladimir's face. He woke up with a grunt and rolled over to face away from the light, hoping to sleep some more despite him already being awake. Head still flat on his pillow and body limp in the comfort of his bed he slowly opened his eyes, to find a wolf face inches away from his face and its eyes staring straight into his own.

"AHHH!" He screamed while bolting up into a sitting up position on his bed.

"Sorry Master Vlad." The Wolf was actually his 'pet' stuffed hell-hound on wheels that could talk.

"Zoltan, you got to stop doing that." He said while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and calming himself down. "What are you doing staring at me like a brain dead zombie anyway?"

"The Count wishes you to join him downstairs as soon as your awake."

"Uhhg" he groaned, throwing his head back into his pillow while stretching his tired limbs. 

Walking down the stairs, he was preparing himself to face his father who should have been in his coffin hours ago so he could imagine he'd be quite irritated by whatever has made him wait for his precious "son and heir" to wake up.

He was confused when he came into the main hall of the castle, not only was his father, Count Dracula, looking very alert and for some reason excited, but his older sister Ingrid was also awake and glaring at a older women with a pointed hat at the other end of the table she was sat on suspiciously. But then she turned her glare to him, her eyes full of jealousy and hatred. The kind he hasn't seen since their father kick her out of the tower room and gave it to him.

His father bolted up from his throne that was watching over the table. "Ah, Vladdy!" his father walked over and threw his arm over Vlads shoulders pulling him in tightly and exclaiming to the uninterested audience. "I always knew you were special, how could you not be? My Son!" He eagerly handed Vlad a letter with his name on the front which magically unfolded itself in his hands to reveal luxuriously soft parchment with fine script written across it in black ink. 

_"Dear Mr Vladimir Dracula_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Due to the nature of your placement, a member of staff will escort this letter and fully explain the protocols we can put in place to ensure the safety of yourself and our fellow students and staff._   
  
_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress"_

Vlad re-read the letter several times, still unable to make sense of what he was reading. He said the first thing that came to his head. "This has got to be a joke, a wizard? Really?" his voice clearly showing the confusion in his head as he looked up to his father who was sporting a proud smirk.

"There hasn't been a Magical Vampire for over a thousand years Vladdy! I cant wait to shove this into that old bats face!" His father clearly referring to his grandmother Krone Westenra. In reply Vlad rolled his eyes and left his fathers side to sit at the table to be stared at by the odd looking women in front of him. She _reeked_ of cats, most likely owning a fair few herself, but he also detected something else, something he hasn't smelt before. He could smell breather, but there was... something else. 

Clearly seeing the confusion in his eyes the women spoke. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress as well as your future Transfiguration teacher." Vlad was about to ask but she raise her hand before he could speak. "Before you ask, yes i am a Witch. From what i was told we give off a different scent." she clearly felt uncomfortable saying it but she was too stern to show it.

Clearly intrigued in this new world hes found himself in, Vlad spent his time between spoonfuls of cereal asking the Professor about Hogwarts, the Wizarding world and how he was going to keep the fact he is a Vampire a secrete to the rest of the school and even staff. "Ah, yes. Until you are 16 you should pass off as a normal student and when it does come to your transformation we shall revisit that matter." On a Vampires 16th birthday, they gain all the powers and weaknesses that come with the fangs. Until then, a child of Vampiric blood has a heart-beat, pulse, can get garlic, go out in the sun and all the rest like a normal human child. 

"But obviously you cannot tell anyone what your are. But in my research i also discovered that Magical Vampires are naturally able to do wandless magic, even at your age. This skill will need to be kept hidden as well. As it will raise questions and that is not something we would want." 

Nodding stiffly he continued with his breakfast. Once finished the Professor stood up and bid farewell to the Count and then turned back to Vlad. "I shall see you tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp Mr Dracula. We shall be going to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies that your farther cannot obtain in Dârmoxa market." 

"Dârmoxa market?" a hand landed on his shoulder, looking up he saw his father looking down on him again.

"Its beneath the Carpathian Mountains, buried deep in the caves there. Its where i buy all my bottles of blood and capes. It means a trip to the old country!" 

Previously sitting lazily on a chair sulking, but on the instant hearing her father mention their trip back to Romania Ingrid shot out of her seat, clearly excited to be going home. "Finally, this country is far too _normal_." she said with clear disgust. 

The Count chuckled "You don't really think your coming along do you?"

"BUT DAD?!"

"Enough! I will not have you ruining my time with my Son and Heir!"

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"I don't know, clean, cook, sulk, i really haven't given it much thought."

Vlad was irritated that his father treated his sister in such a way, she was much more the Vampire then he would ever be. He hated being on the receiving end of his fathers attention where Ingrid craved it, always trying to prove herself. Rolling his eyes to the bickering relatives he turned back to the Professor.

"Yes, well, i'll see you tomorrow Mr Dracula. Good day."

And with a _crack!_ she was gone. Some sort of teleportation apparently. 

"Vladdy, go get your Cape on. We shall leave within the hour."

Vlad grunted, he hated wearing his vampiric attire. "But dad its day-time, you'll burn."

"Not where we're going, now hurry up and get ready. I'd like to be back to my coffin before midday at least."

Nodding Vlad headed up the stairs. To get changed, he was excited to go to Hogwarts. He always loved learning new things that _didn't involve the best angle to stick your fangs into someones neck._ And it would be a chance to finally escape his life as a Vampire and finally be able to act normal with hardly anyone knowing what he was. He like Robins friendship, but his constant obsession with Vampires really irked him sometimes. 

_**To be continued...** _

Short beginning chapter, i fully intend to go from Year 1 all the way to Year 7. So please let me know what you think so far and what you'd like to see in the future. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: School Supplies

Clicking the clasp of his cape and straightening his formal wear, Vlad stares into the mirror. He looks at himself for a brief moment, knowing that in 5 years time he'd have no reflection and would be forever cursed to stalking in the shadows. He let out a short _sigh_ , he hated how much black and red suited him, but he usually refused to wear them to avoid looking more vampiric then he already does with his ghostly pale skin. Usually opting to wear blindingly bright colours but he had to make exceptions when they travelled to places where other Vampires would be able to see him. His father would demand it, saying that he'd make himself look like a laughing stock and that he'd have no son and heir of his seen in such a way. 

"Whats the matter Master Vlad?" His observant friend and pet hell-hound Zoltan asks.

"Nothing, just don't like dressing up... I better go." He pets his hell-hounds before trying to leave his room to only be blocked by a enraged Ingrid who had a murderous look on her face. And shoved right past him and walked into his room.

"Right zombie snot! You really think i believe this whole _'Wizards'_ story do you? What are you and dad up to?!" she glared at him furiously waiting for an answer.

"Ingrid, I don't know what your on about. I didn't even think Wizards existed until today I-"

"THATS BECAUSE THEY DONT!" 

"You cant just! -" Before he could finish his retort, his father interrupted their argument shouting to him from down stairs and shacking the whole castle.

"VLADIMIR!!!" taking his que he rushed out his room and headed down the stairs hoping to avoid another confrontation with his sister. 

"Ah, Vladdy! Come, come" the Count gestures for Vlad to approach him and holds out one of his Dracula broaches towards Vlad, which Vlad stares at confused. "Take hold of it Vladimir." As soon as he did Vlads world spun around him and he felt like he was falling into a void while being squished and pulled apart all at once and he landed heavily onto the ground. Legs threatening to give in, but his fathers strong grip kept him standing and Vlad winced as he felt his innards revolt. 

"What in the name of all that is evil was that?" Vlad asked clutching his stomach, legs trying to re-stabilise. 

"Ah, is what they call a port key. Your Grandfather Dragos Dracula was a Magical Vampire and made it, just like you Vladdy..." The Counts eyes widen and looks back to Vlad. "Two Magical Dracula's.. Oh my Son and Heir! Oh just wait till the clan leaders hear about this!" 

Rolling his eyes and turning away from his over excited Father, Vlad looks around where they actually were. The walls were damp with mountain dew seeping in from above with moss covering the walls, spider webs covered every crack, corner and crevasse he could see and the floor was rife with dust, dirt and god knows what else. This place was definitely what he'd expect a Vampire market to look like. The large expanse of the cave was lit by very few burning torches leaving most of the area in absolute darkness, not that he minded that. Living with Count Dracula, you grow use to this kind of thing. Not to mention his night vision has started to kick in early, which rather scared Vlad at the thought of his powers developing so early on at only 11. 

"Welcome to Dârmoxa market Vladdy. I've always wanted to bring you here, it really is... _delightful_. Especially when the blood pits are open!" Making a mental note to avoid the half-fang fighting pits Vlad started to refocus on the market.

The streets between the many shops and market stalls were packed full of other Vampires, many of which were wearing old ragged clothes with the odd noble with the same silk high quality formals he and his Father were wearing. He'd never seen so many in one place not trying to kill each other. As if could sense Vlads confusion his Father enlightened him. "This area is part of the neutral ground Vladdy, we cannot hurt our enemies here and they cannot hurt us. But stay close by me, i'm not having one of those street fangs lay a fang on you. The _barbarians_ ignore such things." His Father said, putting a hand on his shoulder before walking him down the bustling street of Dârmoxa market.

"What does that list of yours say you need Vladdy?"

"Well i need...  
1 Wand, 1 small cauldron, 1 set glass, 1 telescope, 1 set brass scales, potions kit...  
Three sets of plain black work robes, One winter cloak, Pair of dragon hide gloves and a... pointed hat?-"

"Ha! no son of mine shall wear such a thing. Anything else?"

"Well, there are a bunch of magical books here but i guess i'll get those with the Professor tomorrow. But i can also get a Owl or a Cat or a Toad." His father hummed in acceptance and they carried on.

As they were walking down the streets Vlad couldn't help but notice the looks they were getting. He noticed the lower class Vampires (he could tell by the ragged and worn clothes they wore) parting and making way to allow the Dracula's through, some even bowing in respect as they walked past. Looking up, he could see his father smirking, drinking down all the attention they received like it was a bottle of vintage blood. Vlad supposed all his fathers boasting of being the "Prince of Darkness" actually meant something to those outside the family, not that he actually understood why the title was so respected.

They continued on for a few minutes coming to into a shop carved into the stone of the cave with a damaged wooden sign above the opening that said in blood script "Mythrandrils Apothecary". The store was rather dark, the only light coming from the very few candles on the counter. The shop itself was surprisingly clean as it had no spider webs, dust or muck scattered around the room as Vlad would expect most places had. Jars of rather disgusting mushed contents and god knows what else lined the walls in shelves and racks of various kinds of equipment lined the wall behind the counter. As they strolled in, the Count looked around looking for where the shop keeper had gone off to. Before looking down to see a bell with "Ring for service" carved into it. His father looked at it oddly before flicking the bell with his finger nails which let out a rather loud _ding..._

A rather youthful man enter the room appearing behind the counter within a second. He took one look at the two Dracula's before him and quickly lowered his head in sign of respect to the Count.

"Count Dracula! Its an honour to have you disgrace our store. My apologies for keeping you waiting."

"Ah, you must be Mythrandrils son. I take it hes gone off on another one of his... _holidays_."

"Indeed your Grace, how can i help you? I take it this is your son. I must say he has definitely taken up the Dracula look." The Count looked down on Vlad, smiled and chuckled. Vlad didn't really liked being paired to his father, as he didn't want to be the same Evil Vampire as him but didn't say a thing as he could tell it meant a lot to his father and he didn't want to ruin his current ecstatic mood. 

"Quite right, i need anything you have thats on this list." The Count gestured for Vlad to hand over the list.

"Holy bats, accepted by the Wizards i see. You must be proud Count. Well i shall do my best to acquire these items. I shan't take long."

A few minutes later, a small cauldron, brass scales and a potions kit with the exact ingredients listed were presented on the counter.

"These are the only things i have on the list. For the rest i'd recommend 'Gusto's Supplies and Stores'." The young vampire then turned to face Vlad. "I'd take great caution in carrying the potions kit young Dracula. It contains Mandrake oil. Good luck with Wizards." he smiled and Vlad nodded but at the same time didn't exactly know why the oil would be a issue. He'd have to ask his father later. His father paid and they left and headed towards the next store.

The supplies store they were recommended was a lot more grandeur compared to the previous store. This one had 2 marble pillars outside its entrance and the interior was a flock of Black and Red carpets and drapes with old fashioned furniture placed around. It felt a lot like Castle Dracula, their old home, which brought up some unexpected emotions in Vlad. He missed his old home, he didn't exactly know why but he felt more at home there. But at the same time he wasn't able to do the things he loved like he could in Stokely such as going to school and making friends. 

In classical Dracula fashion his father dragged him along to the front desk, not even looking at the queue that has been purposely formed. Attracting annoying looks from the middle classed Vampires that have been forced to wait in the queue. Upon reaching the desk the Count stared down a older looking Vampire who's head was down as he was focusing on his writing and not the customers in front of him. His hair was brown with hints of grey coming up and wore circular glasses. Not even raising his head to meet them he stated:

"Might i remind you there is a queue for a reason, i don't care if your in a hurry-" he cut himself off short upon looking up to see a disgruntled Count Dracula. 

Standing to his feet immediately and bowing his head trying to recover from insulting the Count. He man nervously apologised. "Count Dracula, my deepest apologies i did not think we'd be seeing you for another few days. I take it this is not about your regular delivery of Chateau Peasant?" Nice change of topic Vlad mused.

"Indeed, i'm here to get some supplies for my son and heir!" The Count flung his arm around Vlads shoulders. "After all, cant have him going off to _Wizards_ school without proper equipment can we?" His father said rather proudly hoping that everyone in the store would hear. Which they did as the room immediately quietened with a few gasps around the room. 

"Well well, by my cape. Another Magical Dracula, your blood must be strong to sire such talent Count." The Count smirked at Vlads cringing not really wanting to hear about his siring. "Well then, what can I get you then young Dracula?" Vlad handed over the list, the man read it briefly and flitted (Vampire super speed) off to gather what he can. 

Taking the opportunity Vlad had a question still lingering on his mind. "Dad, why is it everyone seems to know us here? You never really let me out of the castle to notice."

"Ah, back in the day before i met your Mother. Me and your Uncle Ivan would reek havoc on the breather settlements around here. Ivan the blood thirsty they called him, and naturally through the many clan wars we've fought through they have all grown to respect us Vladimir. The Dracula's are more-less Royalty Vladimir. Don't ever forget that, since one day, you will have to step into my shoes like i did with my own father."

"Right.. wait a minute... Uncle? Since when did i have a Uncle?"

"Have i never mentioned my Brother before? I could i sworn i told you about him before. Maybe not.. I haven't seen him for 100 years you know. Probably slipped my mind. You'll meet him soon, in a few years his eldest will need to access the blood mirror for his 16th. Though i doubt he'll last." Not sure what his father meant by that but unable to ask as the elder shop employee returned with a pile of items in hand. 

"1 set glass and telescope. Oh and this also arrived for you yesterday Count Dracula." he placed down a clear box that had a large tarantula inside with the name "Imilda" printed on the seal of box. "I have set up tailoring room 5 for you Count Dracula, we can provide all the uniforms for your son here. We even have a pair of Dragon hide gloves which i'd like to offer without charge in penitence for my early outburst." 

Nodding in agreement the Count picked up the items, placing them in a bag and paid. Dragging Vlad to the tailoring room to be greeted by a smart looking young vampire male. Which did not look Vampiric at all in his tailored black suit with blood red tie and unusually coloured skin. 

"I'll leave you to be fitted. I'm going to pick up your gift. See you in an hour Vladdy." before he could question his father. He was gone. Leaving a rather confused Vlad behind.

"If you could step onto the stand here young Master. We can begin." the tailor stated with a kind tone to his voice. Which Vlad found very refreshing compared to listening to his familys usual groaning.

The fitting took a lot longer then he expected, arms feeling tired and sore for having to be stretched out and holding still in the air to allow the employee to get to work. He did find out how the man looked _slightly_ tanned and not ghostly pale. Saying it was a applied substance that allows you to give off the appearance you have a tan which Vlad immediately asked where he could get his hands on it. 

Feeling like hours have passed and to his relief finally allowed to lower his arms to his sides and sit down on a nearby chair. The employee started to fold the uniform that hes just prepared, made and adjusted to his exact size. 

"Ah Vladdy," his father walked into the room looking rather happy with himself with a bag and some sort of box in hand. "I trust you are all finished here?" his father looked over to the Employee who nodded and handed over 3 bags which carried all his uniforms.

"Wonderful, take hold Vladdy. When we return i can show you your Gifts!" Still confused why he was being gifted things Vlad took hold of the broach he was presented with and braced himself for the sickly feeling of being torn through reality again. 

Landing firmly on the ground in the exact spot they had left Stokely Castle in. Vlad stumbles over to the table, grabbing hold of it trying to support himself again. It wasn't as bad this time but his legs still threatened to give way. 

"If Dragos made the port key how come we're back here and not at Castle Dracula?" 

"Ah, he perfected its ability to return the traveller to the exact spot they left in. So its not just connected between two permanent locations. The only permanent location is the market of course."

"So... What are these gifts you keep going on about. And why am i even getting any. Its not really like you to be so.. kind?"

"Oh Vladdy, don't pretend i don't spoil you!" Vlad rolled his eyes remembering the argument last night about not getting a TV. "Besides, you've brought Magical power back to the Dracula's! Not that i'm surprised, after all you have my immensely superior genes after all." Of course, his father would take the credit for his son being born with a rare gift. 

Raffling with one of the bags he carried the Count pulled out a black animal skin with fur that looked oddly familiar... wait a minute.. "Is that a Carpathian panther?" There's no way that could be what i think it is. There's pretty much extinct now.. Oh dad you haven't...

"Yes! Only the best for you. There's only three left in existence, well, two now. But have a look at this, come come." hi father gestured him to come over the the box he laid onto the table. Turning it around to give Vlad a look to see whats inside through the bars of the other side of the box.

"A cat? But i thought you said you don't like having pets?"

"Ah, but its different now Vladdy. Since owls wont be able to deliverer your letters to me, she will. Of which i expect a letter at least once a week, so i don't die of boredom without my only child here to entertain me."

Before his father could continue, Ingrid interrupted their exchange from the corner of the room, to which neither Dracula males were aware she was sitting the entire time. "UHH, YOU STILL HAVE ME! I WAS BORN _FIRST_!"

"Oh Ingrid do be quite! two seconds back and your already ruining my time with my son!"

"Ugh! I hate you more then **Garlic**!" Ingrid stormed off and up the stairs, no doubt to sulk.

"Take your things up stairs Vladdy, i'm late for my Coffin. I'll see you tonight." With that his father flitted off. Leaving Vlad to carry _all_ the bags up to his tower room. Half way up, he stopped for a breather, suddenly wishing he hadn't used his father favouritism to get a room that required going up a _thousand_ steps. 

"Ah, Master Vlad. How was your outing with the Count?" Zoltan asked as Vlad dropped all the bags and his new pets carrier box to the floor and collapsing back onto his bed. 

"Wasn't too bad to be honest Zoltan, i'm surprised dad didn't shove any blood bottles at me."

Not getting a reply from Zoltan, he stopped looking at the canape of his bed and looked back at his room. Hearing hissing and growling. He noticed Zoltan having and stand off with his new pet.

"Oi! Leave her alone." Moving to open the carrier barred doors and lifting up the black furry feline with red eyes and holding her into his arms. He couldn't help but smile and the feline purred and nuzzled its head into his chest. 

"Does _**it**_ have a name Master?"

"Haven't thought of one yet, how about... Raven?" the cat mewed and nodded. Vlad had a strange feeling this is not ordinary cat. As for one, its red eyes aren't exactly normal and he had a feeling it could also understand what he was saying which is... odd.

Vlad couldn't sleep that night, too excited as in the morning he'd be having his first experience in the Magical world. He knew it wasn't exactly normal, but it'd be a get away from Vampires completely as long as hes able to keep his secrete. He might even be able to find a cure for himself, of all the placed the wizards must surely know. He eventually manged to drift off to a blissful sleep, this time it wasn't the rising sun the woke up him, it was a rather angry-

"VLADIMIR!"

Groaning and turning over in his bed to glance at his bedside cloak his eyes widened when he realised what the time was. 8:58am. Hes going to be late! He jumped out of bed and quickly changed into some clean(ish) clothes. This time opting to go with a white shirt, Navy blue hoodie and green shorts along with his white vans. Quickly washing his face and teeth, he rushed down stairs to be greeted by the same stern looking women from yesterday. 

"Ah, Mr Dracula, thank you for finally gracing us with your presence." she was rewarded a small amused chuckle from his father. "Now come, come." she held out her arm for Vlad to take it "We should get going. We should be back in around 2 hours Mr Count. Good day" Bracing himself for the same terrible sensation of the port key, he was surprised to feel this felt much, much worse. 

Body being squeezed and sucked into a void like water in a straw they landed rather smoothly in a bustling street, but Vlad couldn't focus on that right now as he turned away and retched as his stomach was forced to clear itself of Renfields _lovely_ dinner the previous night.

"Yes, should have warned you. Overtime you'll get use to it. Here drink this." Vlad looked at her rather hesitantly "Its stomach settler" Drinking the weird yellow vile he immediately felt his stomach relax and the relief washed over him. 

"Since your father managed to already get most of the supplies we'll just need to get you a wand and your course books. But first, we need to stop off at Gringotts bank to get your funds released. Come along, stay by my side at all times Mr Dracula."

Looking at all the people here felt strange, one again he managed to make himself stand out like a sore thumb in this crowd. Everyone was wearing robes mostly white and grey with the odd person wearing black. He'd probably fit into the crowd more with his Vampiric tunic and cape then his rather bright green shorts and navy blue hoodie. 

Arriving in Gringotts made Vlad very uncomfortable. At first he was awed by the gold leaf marble that stood proud around the main reception area and the crystal chandeliers that lit up the expanse of the hall. But when they slowly walked down the reception he couldn't help but notice that all the Goblins that were sat on desks count coins and doing paper work all stopped and stared at him, burrowing into his eyes. He couldn't help but feel like they knew _exactly_ what he was. He wasn't scared by them as he'd seen plenty of them enslaved as servants in other Vampire Castles when his father took him to balls to show him off. Ah, that maybe why the stares have turned to evil glares. 

"Professor, why have you brought a _Vampire_ into my bank?" Vlad barely noticed they had stopped at the main desk until he heard a rather old and stern looking Goblin spit his species name at him.

"Hogwarts business Marth, he is to be a Student at Hogwarts. We have come to withdraw his school fund for the year. Its under the name Dracula." 

The Goblins eyes widened and fixed a glare back at Vlad, making him feel more uncomfortable and wanting to just bolt out of there. But he stood his ground, he wasn't going to show the Goblin had any effect on him.

"Dracula? I hope you know young one, that if your father dares enter this bank, a stake will be the least of his worries." The Goblin moved a finger and traced the scar that went from eye brow to nose. "We've had dealings with your kind before. Don't think we'd let ourselves fall back into slavery." Before Vlad could have the chance to retort - not that he would have - the Goblin walked off and began speaking to another Goblin behind the main desk in their own rustic language.

The stern Professor held his shoulder trying to reassure him. Noticing his rather anxious stance. "Try to ignore them, their not known for their manners." 

"250 gallons. That is your yearly fund young one. Take it and leave us." The Goblin threw the large bag of coins at him which he managed to catch and realise how heavy it was. As they quickly walked out, Vlad exhaled a rather loud sigh of relief upon hearing the doors close behind them. Then he was confused again. What on earth are galleons? Kindly the Professor explained how the Wizarding currency worked with Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. It was rather confusing but he understood non the less. 

"Ollivanders, here Mr Dracula we shall get your very first wand. Now its important that you do not loose or break it. Exact replacements can be hard to come by." 

Walking into the seemingly empty shop Vlad noticed how every wall spaced was taken up by stacks upon stacks of wand boxes, most likely replacing the bricks with them he mused. It was rather dusty like his home and smelt rather odd. One hes smelt all day, but here, here it was stronger and pungent. It was magic with pure absolute power. It made his deeply hidden dark side giddy. But he quickly buried all the emotion that was threatening to up root when and old wised mans head popped around the corner on a moving ladder. 

"Ah Professor, i take it this young man has come to buy his very first wand." The man wore rather old and raggy Victorian styled clothing and had white crazy hair that looked even more uncontrollable then his own. his voice was soft and full of knowledge.

"Yes, hes a rather... unique case. Im sure you wont have a hard time finding him something suitable." She turned to Vlad "I'll get your books while you are getting your wand, don't leave here until i return." He watched her leave the shop and when the door closed he looked back at the old wizard who was now studying his face.

"Unique case hey? I wonder... Now what might you be young man? You have no need to fear, i have sold wands to many magical creatures in my day." 

Feeling a bit nervous and anxious Vlad only just managed to stutter the words out while looking to the floor. "Im a.. a, er.. Vampire.." taking a chance to look back up he saw the amazement in the older wizards eyes.

"Vampire? Well well, you are a first, this should prove interesting... Now lets see..." The man walked off searching all the shelves behind the desk and swung back and forth on the moving ladder of his which amused Vlad quite a bit unable to stop a small chuckle escaping his mouth. The man returned a few minutes later with a selection of boxes and opened all 5 of them up and laid them on the table in front of him.

"Slowly wave your hand over these boxes and focus on feeling the energy they give off. If one seems to click with you pick it up." Vlad did so, slowly waving his hand over them, but he didn't feel any attraction to them, if anything he felt repulsed by them and when he hovered over the 4th wand he quickly stood back and brought his hand away as quickly as possible, feeling a slight burn on his skin and natural instinct to jump back.

"Ah, my mistake. That one contains unicorn hair." He took the box away and put it on the work bench behind him. "What about this one?" He still felt no connection to it man hummed and walked away to search for more.

This repeated over and over 4 times and when the man came back empty handed Vlad started to worry he wouldn't be able to get a wand. 

"I've only ever come across this kind of situation before, it was in a wand makers history of 'Magical Creature Connections' some unknown creature that went by the name of Dragos apparently-" Before the man continued Vlad cut him off, thinking that this might be the reason why he wasn't connecting.

"Dragos is my Grandfather. Dragos Dracula." 

"Ah, well then that solves it." He says pulling up a book from under the desk. "It says here, a wand wasn't able to connect to his magical core because of his unknown nature. But instead he used a power conducting ring, although its recorded here that he stopped using it after his 16th birthday and was still able to summon his magic. I take it that's something Vampire related?" 

"We come into our main Vampire powers at 16 and then a power boast at 18. So i have to wear one till i'm 16 then?" 

"Yes, it would appear so Mr Dracula, i take it that is you surname?" Vlad nodded, the man may as well know his name if hes being so helpful. 

"Well lucky for you, i have just the thing. I made one along time ago when i was studying the idea myself. _Now_. I just got to remember where i put it." The man went running off again, turning his store inside out. At one stage he was crawling on the floor and managed to knock his head on the shelve causing a few boxes to fall on him. 

"Ah ha!" the man call half his body sticking out of the top shelf dangerously. This guy really doesn't care if he falls..."Here we go."

The man climbed down and presented Vlad with a dusty old black box which opened with a creak. Inside was a black mettle ring with a red sapphire in the middle. The mettle formed stylish curves around the sapphire to hold it in place. It looked beautiful and that smell of power increase ten fold upon looking at it. It felt like it was calling to him. He couldn't help blankly staring at it. 

"Well put it on then."

He slid the ring on his right hands index finger and it fit perfectly. _What a_ _coincidence_ he mused. The ring seems like it had just connected a long lost part of him back into himself that he didn't even know was there. The rush of power through his veins felt incredible. And _Hellfire_ did he feel powerful right now. He noticed the smell of power in the shop had massively decreased, this must be what was causing it.

"Ah, by the look of you. I'd say its a perfect match, How strange, what are the chances of that."

The bell on the door alerted Vlad that another person has just entered the shop, looking back he noticed the stern looking Professor with a small bag by her side. A bit took small for carrying all those books he required...

"I take it your all done here?" Vlad nodded and the man he guessed was called Ollivander smirked at him. 

"A very unique case indeed Professor. One i'm glad i could be of service to." They paid Ollivander and apparated back home.

"Well Mr Dracula, it would appear we no longer have to worry about your wondless magic. Although. Now you cant even use a wand, it will prove difficult to keep up the illusion that you are normal wizard. If the truth comes out, you will still be allowed to continue at Hogwarts but you must be ready to face it." Vlad nodded in agreement. "Well, i shall see you at Hogwarts Mr Dracula. Good Day." 

_Great_. New life and hes already starting to stand out from the rest of the crowd. Let alone the high possibility of having his secrete revealed to everyone because of the blasted ring. Hopefully things wont get worse. Oh wait...

"VLAD!" The painful screeching of his sister breaks him from his thoughts.

"What now Ingrid?"

"Seeing how your going to be gone for most of the year now, i want the tower room." 

"Never gonna happen. And we both know what dad will do if he catches you trying to move me out while i'm gone." Vlad didn't like playing the 'Favourite child' card but it came handy against his sisters ire.

Unsurprisingly she grumbled, muttered death threats under her breath and stormed back off.

Reaching his room and dragging books out of the magically expanded bag - i really need to know how to do that - Vlad laid the books out on his desk and began to read "Wizarding World for the Dumb" he may as well learn about the world hes about to enter. 

Already a chapter in and finding himself fixed to the book with Raven sleeping on his lap he was caught off guard and slightly jumped when he heard the front door bell.

"Oh bats." he muttered. Remembering he was meant to be meeting Robin today. How was he meant to tell him about all this. How he was going to have to leave Stokely for most of the year and leave him and his school just after starting...

_**A/N** _

**_I think you all know who's coming up next. Robin shall be making a appearance and im going to try and style the story more focusing on Vlads view of everything rather then a 3rd person perspective. Review and let me know what you want to see in the future. Thanks!_ **

**_P.s Again sorry for any spelling mistakes you see or auto-correct mistakes you see._ **


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Stokely

Robin Branagh hadn't seen his one and only friend, Vlad, since he left school on Friday. It was now Sunday. To most people this wouldn't seem as a big deal. But ever since Robin had met the young Vampire 4 months ago, they have been more less inseparable. And when Vlad didn't show up for the second time that weekend, Robin started to worry so did what any nosy friend would do and ran up to the Castle to find where his friend has gone.

_Dong, Dong, Dong!_

"Ugh, _Branagh_. What do you want fungus brain?"

"Ingrid..." Robin smiles and looks at her up and down. Its not secrete hes got a crush on her. "Is er, is Vlad in? I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Ugh, your _boyfriend_ is upstairs" Ingrid gestured for him to enter. In which she puts her foot out to trip him up upon entering. Earning a amused smirk from the moody Vampiress. _Why_ she would think that him and Vlad were a item was beyond him. Hes never felt that way towards him, they were just friends.

Entering the main hall of the castle, he was met by a rather tired and worried looking Vlad rushing down from the stairs to greet him. He couldn't help but notice that he _felt_ different. He couldn't explain it. Also why is he wearing a rather bold looking ring on his hand?

"Vlad! Where have you been? And whats that ring for?"

"Its er, a long story Robin. I guess i'll have to tell you either way now. Come on, its probably better i show you for you to believe me."

"Never thought you had a thing for rings bat breath, i'm surprised you got one that actually looks half decent." Ingrid's wanting stare at the ring made Vlad rather uncomfortable. All he knew is that he was never going to take it off with her thieving fingers always browsing his room. They left her in the hall opting to have this conversation in the privacy of Vlads bedroom.

Entering his room, Vlads face was immediately besieged by a bundle of loving fur that muffled his all complaints until he gave in and embraced his 'familiar' - he'd learnt some of the wizards basic terms and names from his book - and moved her onto his shoulder where she nuzzled his neck and relaxed immediately at being carried around like royalty.

"A vampire with a cat. I've seen it all now." Robins sarcasm was so blatant he only got a eye roll from the young vampire in response. "Erm, its eyes are glowing red..."

"Its natural. Also _it_ has a name Robin. Meet Raven, my Familiar."

A confused look crossed Robins face. "Your familiar? What does that mean?" They both sat themselves onto the edge of Vlads bed.

"Yeah that kinda brings me to what i need to tell you. You know how i didn't come see you yesterday?" Robin nodded. "Well... i got this letter. Which has invited me to a school of Magic..." Before he could continue he overly excited friend burst out, cutting him off completely.

"Magic! Really?! Like Wizards and stuff?"

"Yeah.. But Robin-"

"Wicked! Do you have like a wand or something. Can you show me some magic?!" _Dear god hes on another one of his rants again. Of course hes missing the obvious part to this whole situation._

"Robin! Listen to me!" Vlad snapped. He felt a slight pang of guilt at the disappointment on his face. But didn't let it affect him. "By going to this Magic school i'll be leaving for most of the year. Its a boarding school Robin. We'd only see each other on _some_ of the holidays..."

"Wait.. but we've only just met..." He sighed quite loudly. "Just as i make a friend, he leaves..."

"Robin... Look i'm sorry, but i can still see you on the holidays. And if you want we could... write to each other. If you want that is, i can understand if you don't want to..." Vlad looked down into his lap, not wanting to make eye contact with his friend, knowing hes let him down.

_Sigh_ "Fine, but don't expect much from me. Writing isn't really me and knowing my _boring_ life i wont really have anything to talk about."

Vlad smiled and looked back up to his friend. "Thanks Robin. And no i don't a wand. Vampires cant harness their power the same way Wizards can. That's what this ring is for. And before you ask i haven't tried using magic yet nor do i know any spells yet. I've only just started doing some advanced reading."

"So wizards really do exist then?" Vlad nodded. "Wicked. Can i have a go trying your ring, i bet i'll be a better wizard." Robin made to reach for the ring on Vlads finger. But Vlad tore his hand away quicker then humanly possible and frowned at Robin.

"Robin. What did i just tell you. It only works for Vampires. Besides you don't have a magical core. Also if you put it on, it could break the bond i have with it. So don't even try it Robin. These things are too rare to play around with."

"Boring." Robin said falling backwards onto the bed in a show of dramatics. Sometimes, just _sometimes_. His friend really could be very annoying.

For the rest of the day Vlad and Robin looked through some of the magical books he had acquired from Diagon Alley and for an hour they read about how the magical word worked and operated under the nose of the bre- _muggles_? and the basics of Hogwarts Houses a long with details about the war and how a one year old child by the name of Harry James Potter had defeated a infamous Dark Lord. 'He who must not be named'. Robin went home late that night after a game of 'murder in the dark' with his father, which thankfully didn't end with a murder.

Tomorrow was the start of his last week at breather school. He was sad to leave it, his last pocket of normality and he was equally as sad to leave his first real friend behind while he went off to Hogwarts. But he was also _very_ excited to be learning magic, and the possibility to cure his Vampirism. He could even have a fresh start at trying to make some more friends, he'd gotten off to a bad start in Stokely coming in on his first day with his cape on, which he was often picked on for.

But there was a catch. Van Hellsing.

\----

"Alright settle down class, settle!"

Vlads breather 'woodwork teacher' entered the classroom taking his place at the front of the classroom. Van Hellsing was not a woodwork teacher and Vlad knew it, he used it as a cover for his real career. A low grade Slayers Guild operative. He glared at Vlad for a second, hatred and disgust filling those brown eyes.

"Today we'll be making wooden frames for your construction projects in module 3.A. And for the love of god Tom, keep your hands out of the automatic sanding belt."

The whole class snickered while Tom Price scowled in annoyance and eyed hes bandaged hand. Some of the skin on his hand had been torn off by the powerful Sander which he was told not to go near last week.

Vlad got to work on his frame, trying to ignore Robins constant moaning about how school was so boring and wondering why Vlad bothered doing his work if he wasn't going to be here to finish it since hes leaving soon. Naturally Mr Van Hellsing over heard it and Vlad cursed Robins idiocy for bringing it up in a room with a Slayer.

"Leaving are we?" Van Hellsing lent down to whisper into Vlads ear. "Running away to find somewhere safe to drain the innocents are we... Vampire." He walked to another table shortly after to yell at a student who'd messed up the angles on their frame.

"Thanks Robin. Thanks a lot."

"Hey its not my fault he has ears on the back of his shinny head."

As a result of Robins ingenuous move into alerting the Slayers he was moving away soon. He spent the remainder of his school week getting questioning looks from his woodwork 'teacher' and spent more time after school blocking him off in the castles tunnels after sneaking in from the secrete entrance. Thankfully when the school week ended and the holidays began Mr Van Hellsing left Stokley on Slayers Guild business. Most likely that 'fun' slaying outing he'd found a pentathlete on when he was looking through his desk.

Vlad spent the remainder of his time in Stokely reading more upon the Magical World, studying his subjects in advance to help him get better grades and of course seeing Robin for the last few times. Mrs Branagh was sad to hear about his departure, quite the opposite reaction came from Mr Branagh who seemed content with it. Saying that Vlad was a trouble maker, despite Vlad being the one always getting Robin out of trouble. The Twins were relieved to hear Ingrid was not leaving, while Chloe was in tears and hugging him a bit too tightly. Robin accompanied him to the Train station while they waited for the Blood Express in their Vampiric attire.

"Vladdy come here." His father embraced him into a tight hug, threatening to crush his ribs.

"Too tight dad!" He managed to blurt out with whatever breath he had left. A hug from Count Dracula, now that is a rarity.

"Remember write to me every week. I can't believe i'm saying this but, i'm expecting to see _good_ grades Vladimir. But remember to cause a little chaos and destruction too!" Vlad chuckled a little. Hes going to miss his father, even though it'd be nice to escape his constant Vampiric attitude.

"Guess this is it big sis."

"Whatever bat breath. It'd be nice to finally be rid of your stench."

Ignoring his sisters grumble, knowing full well she'll probably miss having someone to torment.

"I guess i'll see you in the Christmas holidays then Robin... Try to make some friends while i'm gone, i don't want you to feel lonely. And for evils sake avoid the castle, _someone_ cant their fangs in check" Shooting a glare to his father who returned with a rather "I'm innocent" look to him.

The sound of buzzing and the sight of red electricity on the rails was his signal that the train was about to arrive. Quickly one arm hugging Robin goodbye and sneakily hugging an annoyed Ingrid goodbye too and moving away before he got punched in the face. Vlad stepped into the black Gothic styled train carriage and waved his family and friend goodbye before the train doors snapped shut and zoomed off at neck braking speed. Raven Mewled unhappily from her carrier.

"We'll be there soon girl, you hungry?" His familiar nodded.

Sitting in a empty carriage compartment, he grabbed a small blood bag and emptied it into the feeder to allow his familiar to drink from it. Vlad still had to come up with a way to get more blood while at Hogwarts in order to feed Raven. But he had enough for a few days at least. He can think about it when he actually got there. He still cringed every time he watched his familiar drink the blood, he'll get use to it soon enough.

Changed into his more bre- _muggle_ clothing. Vlad stepped out the train and looked around at the enormity called Kings Cross Station. The other commuters didn't take notice of him while the Blood Expresses concealment magic was still in affect. Apart from a rather odd looking man. He was _very_ tall, long black beard and hair and was walking along the platform with another boy who looked around out his age. Odd.

" _Great_. Now, where the hell is Platform 9¾?"

\----  
 __ **Finally! Onto to the good stuff. Who do you think were those two 'odd' people hm?  
As always, thanks for reading. Please excuse any spelling issues or grammar issues.   
Please Review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Hogwarts!

Having found Platform 9 and 10, Vlad was confused. Where the hell is platform 9¾. He looked at his wist watch. 10:51. Blood and garlic if he cant find the platform soon he'll miss the train! Just as he was about to enter full panic mode he overheard the same boy he'd saw the the tall man earlier talking to a family who all sported ginger hair and rather baggy clothes. 

"Excuse me? Can you tell me how to..."

"How to get onto the platform? Don't worry dear its Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well. Now all you got to do. Is run straight at the wall... Between platforms 9 and 10. Best do a bit of a run up."

Just like that the boy ran straight into the wall. No, wrong word... Ran straight _through_ the wall. With the rest of the ginger family following right behind him. Emboldened and feeling rather daft. Vlad took a few steps back and followed suit, closing his eyes waiting for the inevitable impact of the hitting the wall... Which never came.

Opening his eyes, feeling the cool air wrap around him. His eyes widened at the sight of the red and black steam train with the words "Hogwarts Express" on display at the front of the steamer. It truly was a buety of old engineering. 

_*High-pitched whistle*_ "ALL ABOARD!"

Running over to the last opened ramp entrance he ditched the luggage trolley he had picked up from the station and carried his stuff onto the train. The conductor then slammed it shut behind him and the train started to move. Through the window he saw the stream of parents waving and shouting their goodbyes. 

"Boy, your lucky i saw you running over. Be here earlier next time." 

Nodding and quickly moving away to escape the scolding from the conductor he moved down the carriages to try and spot somewhere to sit. Preferably on his own, but then again he should probably try to make friends now that he's here. 

After moving down 3 carriages spotting no where to sit. He started to worry he would have to stand for the 5 hour journey from London to Scotland. But then he came came across a compartment that only had the same two boys he spotted from earlier in. Well. Here goes nothing. 

"Hey, er i hope you don't mind. But everywhere else is full..."

The boys exchanged a glance then turned back to him and gave a nod.

"Sure, take a seat."

Slotting his trunk into the rack, sitting down opposite the two boys who where currently neck deep into their candy and chocolate stash. He threw his legs over on the unoccupied seat next to him, back against the glass window and sat Ravens carrier onto his lap. 

A rather unhappy mewl came from the carrier.

"Raven, I know i said i'll let you out but i don't think now's the best time." 

"You can let your cat out if you want. We don't mind. The names Ron. Ron Weasley" 

The ginger boy held his hand out to Vlad. His hand was covered in chocolate and no doubt sticky from the candy. He had dirt on his face and his clothes were obviously second hand. Vlad wasn't a snob but he couldn't help the thoughts of disgust coming up. After living in Vampire high-society and being taught proper decorum from his father, you'd expect people had similar standards of cleanliness. 

Vlad held his hand back and eyed the other boys hand who took the hint and wiped it on his shirt and brought it back to his side.

"Vlad. Pleasure i'm sure... And may i ask who might you be?" he looked over to the speckled boy who was looking rather confident with his messy black hair and checkered jumper, grey shirt and jeans. 

"Harry Potter..."

Harry Potter? That sounds rather familiar... Wait.

"Sorry, i'm new to your world. But aren't you the one who defeat some dark lord or something?"

"Yeah..." Sensing this was a rather touchy subject are the young boy he left it there. 

Taking Raven out of her carrier and letting he settle down on his chest, stroking her fur while she slept. He noticed Harry staring at Raven rather oddly. As if he was trying to study her with his eyes.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.. I've never seen a cat with red eyes before. And by the looks of whats in her feeder... What is she exactly?" 

"I'm not exactly sure what they are, but shes a Transylvanian Baladon. I've never heard of them, but she is cute." 

Getting a rather happy mewl in response and the previously asleep Baladon, she nuzzled further into his chest. Earning a chuckle from her master. 

The still confused and slightly awed ginger, _going by his expression_. "Can she understand you?"

"I think so? She always seems to know what i ask her or say around her. Heh. She didn't like it very much when i told dad to only get her the cheap blood from the market."

" _Blood?!_ " The ginger squeaked.

Oh bats... Why did he have to have a very Vampiric familiar when hes trying to hide his own infliction.

"I. Er, yeah. That's what she feeds on." Going by the worried looks from Ron and the slightly more intrigued expression on Harry's he should probably explain it more. "She wont hurt any of you, don't worry. Shes very tame and can't hurt anyone without my permission. Since we're bound by blood to one another."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Means that shes loyal to me till i die. She protects me and serves my every need. And if i order her not to harm anyone, she physically can't unless its to defend me."

That seemed to have calmed them down a bit more as Raven fell back to sleep and he quickly re-directed the conversation to another topic.

For the next few hours they continued to talk about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. Ron was able to answer he and Harry's questions and went on a rant about how amazing Quidditch is, which Harry seemed to like immensely while Vlad had doubts and didn't like how violent it sounded. "My brothers Fred and George are beaters on the Gryffindor team. They've only ended up in Hospital 4 or 5 times." _Only?_ What do you mean _only 4 or 5_ times? Throughout the conversation Vlad couldn't help but cringe when Ron kept talking when he had food in his mouth. They tried to offer Vlad some but he refused knowing all too well that he'd get another appointment with Renfield if he went down that root again. Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal a rather good looking girl his age, with curly brown hair and seemed to already be in her robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Nevilles lost one." 

"No." Ron replied, voice a bit shaky. Dear lord breathers are are ridiculous.

"If we see one, i'll come find you. Miss?" Vlad sat up and asked rather confidently moving a slightly annoyed Raven from his chest.

"Granger, but please. Call me Hermione." She smiled which he was glad to return before she looked over to Harry. Her eyes widened up at this sight of his scar.

"Holy cricket, your Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger." She held up her wand to Harry's face, which seemed to scrunch up anxiously. "Oculus Reparo." The strap of tape that was previously holding his glasses together disappeared and the slight crack on the side of the lens mended its self. 

"Thanks i need to remember that one..."

"And... You are?" She said with a tone that could only show her own disgust at Rons messy appearance with even more chocolate smeared on his chin and shirt where he had wiped his hands.

"Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure..." She turned to Vlad and sat next to Raven who woke up and looked up at her. "You know, you never did tell me your name?"

"Oh, my mistake. Its Vlad. And this is Raven, my familiar." 

She stroked Raven who mewled happily nudging her hands with her head affectionately. 

"Just Vlad? No family name?" 

"Oh right. Its er, Dracula." 

At the sound of his name the room went eerily quite and she stopped her petting of Raven mid-stroke. Ron had even stopped eating which could be either a good or bad sign. Harry looked oblivious and looked at the two and then back to him. Confusion was marked all over his face. Then it hit him. If his dad knew all about the Wizards and the Goblins acted so harshly when he was named as the spawn of Dracula. Is it possible his father has once again earned a bad reputation that's going to follow him around for all of his unlife. 

"Guys?" He managed to speak out to break the silence. Hermione seemed to be the first to break out of her thoughts.

"Are... Are you related to _the_ Count Dracula. You know, the one who fought in the war?" 

Now he was confused. His father never mentioned something about a war. Let alone any involvement with Wizards and Witches before. 

"What. What war?"

"The war of the blood river. The Vampires wiped out all the Wizards and Witches in Wallachia and Transylvania in the 14th century. Count Dracula was the ruler of Wallachia at the time."

"Er.. I didn't know that..." Vlad felt really uncomfortable cornered in this compartment getting a rather judgmental look from Ron, Harry had caught up and looked rather concerned but Hermione just looked interested and he thought he could see her lips pull back into a slight smile. 

"Look, i don't care that your a Vampire. As long as you don't eat us that is. Isn't being Magical _really_ rare with your kind?" 

Rather nervous but also shocked he hardly managed to get the words out. "Thanks... And er, yeah it is. Its been a thousand years since the last one. Look can you guys not tell anyone? I'm kinda hoping to try and live out my pre-transformation days as normal as possible." 

"Why? Your not normal, your a monster, a freak!" Ron unexpectedly snapped, earning him a menacing growl from Raven and a scolding from the others. 

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione both retorted. Vlad, didn't say anything. Just looked down into his lap. Shame and sadness painting his face. Raven sensed her masters mood shift. Trying to reassure him she moved into his lap and played with his thumbs with her paws trying to cheer him up.

"That totally unfair. He didn't choose to be a Vampire. How would you like it if you were frown into a crowd of muggles and they started to tell you how much of a freak you are for being able to use magic. Its the same thing for him Ronald!"

Ron was rather put off by her motherly scolding. But didn't let his glare at Vlad drop. 

"I er... excuse me." Vlad hastily got out of his seat. Raven climbed up his jumper and rested on his shoulder. With that Vlad exited the compartment and headed to the end of the train to get some air.

* * *

"Now look what you've done!" Hermione said not giving up on her scolding on Ron.

"Don't look at me like that. Its not my fault he a blood thirsty monster!" 

"You obviously haven't done any DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) advanced reading. Vampires don't even get their fangs or blood thirst till their 16! And their not some mindless beast like a werewolf on a fullmoon."

"Harry back me up here!"

"Sorry Ron, i'm with Hermione on this. By the look on his face he obviously doesn't like being a vampire. And hes been nothing but kind and friendly to us. You're only thinking like that because of what he is, not who he is. Which i gotta say is pretty low."

How could they think like that? Hes a monster! He should be put down like the beast he is! To save the lives of those he'll feast on in the future.

Not wanting to be lectured, Ron got up, taking his trunk with him and leaving the compartment. Sitting with his annoying brothers is better then sharing a compartment with Vampire.

* * *

Breathing in the fresh, cold and icy Scottish highland air. He sighed. Just his luck, he hasn't even started at Hogwarts and already his secrete is out. And thanks to his dad, he probably has a price on his head somewhere. Remaining there for a few minutes, he slipped into his thoughts blocking out his surroundings. Until a warm and soft hand rested on his non-furball occupied shoulder. 

"Vlad?"

Turning around, tear trails clearly evident on his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry, i just needed some air. I understand if you don't want to talk to me. You don't have to pretend..."

"Vlad i'm not pretending. He had no right to talk to you like that. Its not like you chose to be a Vampire."

Getting no reply from him she continued.

"I might not fully understand what life is like for you. But being muggle born, i never fitted into my world. And from what i read but this world, i probably wont fit in here too. I wont tell anyone and neither will harry. We can deal with Ron. He has no proof to prove his claim. But when we get to Hogwarts we should get your surname changed on the registry so no one can recognise it." She offered him a smile, he was more then glad to return. Why is she so nice to me? What did i do to deserve such kindness from this person i never met. 

"Thank you, Hermione. I should probably get changed, we should be arriving any minute now."

* * *

Crossing over the lake to Hogwarts, he could of sworn he saw movement below the water. But he ignored it. Still too heavily in thought after the incident on the train. When they got to Hogwarts he managed to grab a minute alone with Professor McGonagal and explained what had happened. She agreed to change his last name on the registry, but informed him only the staff would know of his nature. Vladimir Count. It had a nice ring to it he supposed. If only he had this idea when going to breather school. The bullying probably would have been more subtle without his 'dork' of a last name as he was seen as a 'nerdy goth' in their eyes.

Entering the great hall. He was in awe of the scale of the place. From the outside Hogwarts looked similar in size to Castle Dracula in his home land. But the interior was much more grand and the floating candles along with the enchanted roof added to its spender. Whilst walking down to the front of the hall he couldn't help but hear all the whispers he picked up with his developing vampire hearing. 

"Swear they get smaller every year..."

"Is that Harry Potter?"

"Aww look, so cute!"

"Look how pale that one is, god he needs a tan." _If only i could..._

"No way is that Harry Potter! Fingers crossed he makes it to Ravenclaw!" 

Arriving at the front of the hall. They all gathered around the step of the front. 

"Will you wait along here, please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." McGonagall said in her usual stern Scottish accent. 

A man with a great long white beard stood up in his white and grey robes. His glasses were half rounded and his rather graceful and grand-fatherly voice spoke out.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Well that was a great first impression. 

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Vladimir Count." McGonagall gestured for him to take a seat on the stall that was placed on the 4th step with a rather ragged hat perched on top which was moved away as he approached the stall.

Sitting on the stall, the sorting hat was placed upon his head. He immediately felt a foreign presence shifting and sorting through his mind. He wanted to throw the hat off him and set it on fire. Entering someone's mind without permission in the Vampire world was extremely insulting.

_Don't worry so much child. I have been charmed to tell nothing of what i find in a students mind. I apologies, i know being an uninvited guest to your mind is greatly insulting to your kind._

W-What? I-I don't know what you mean...

_You needn't lie to me. I can see it all. The need to keep your secrete hidden, the fear of discovery and the fear of slaughter. The darkness, hidden below this calm and innocent facade your force yourself into. And the power... Such unimaginable power... You'll do great things young one. But where to put you... You have loyalty, oh yes. You'd do anything to protect your family, despite their mistreatment of you, Hufflepuff would be honoured by your presence. Your studious and wise, Ravenclaw would suit you well. And bravery, such bravery and daring to do whatever must be done. Gryffindor would be a great choice. But deeper in your soul i can see what you most desire. Your darkness maybe suppressed by your facade but tell me, what does your soul want most of all?_

To be normal... Its all i ever wanted.

_While that too is true. I can see your deeper thoughts. How you sometimes wake up at night, sweat drenched and hating yourself for how good it felt in your dreams. Tell me young Dracula, what is it you dream of? Which made you feel so undead it felt like fire was running through your veins._

*Mental sigh* I dreamt of draining some poor breather i had trapped between my arms. I hated liking the feeling of them trying and failing to escape. Hated that feeling of rich blood pouring down my throat putting out a fire i never thought existed. Hated the tingling feeling i had when my fangs ripped soft flesh and hated the sweat music of their screams which slowly downed into a deathly whimper. 

_Mmm. Slytherin would love to have you in their ranks. Especially with your Royal status and the title that is yet to come._

What title? Vlad questioned himself.

_But seeing how you'd rather carry on this facade of yours. It better be..._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table below a golden lion banner burst out with cheers and clapped as he made his way to the table. He was introduced to the older Weasley brothers, all ginger hair. He got the impression Fred and George were the pranking type. He'll have to watch out for them, less he fall for a prank of their own. He was relieved to see that both Harry and Hermione had also been sorted into Gryffindor and they began to talk more while the others were sorted into their other houses. They soon stopped when the crowd all gasped when Draco Malfoy's house was announced.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boys face was one of shock and horror, he stayed seated for a few moments before being nudged off by a equally shocked Professor McGonagall. Not understanding what was going on Percy kindly informed him that the Malfoys have _ALWAYS_ been Slytherins and were know for their dark heritage. He supposed he could relate with that. By the look on his face, no doubt his parents won't be pleased. He sat down eerily quiet at the house table. He eventually got him talking but he was clearly anxious.

"Ronald Weasley." 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Same as before Ron was shocked and horrified. Sweet irony Vlad thought. Clearly he thought he would have ended up in Gryffindor. Vlad thought back to their conversation on the train prior to the whole Vampire revelation. 

_"All my family are Gryffindors. Apart from my aunt, she was a Hufflepuff. I'll definitely get into Gryffindor, only the bravest get in. What house do you think you'll be in Vlad?"_

_"I don't know. I'm tied between Gryffindor and Slytherin, they seem to be the best to fit. Bravery and cunning go well together i guess."_

_"You do not want to go into Slytherin. Trust me. Their all evil, nearly everyone who was in the house joined you-know-who."_

_"Hmmm..."_

"Your attention please." Professor began after the last student was sorted. She sat down at the head table as Professor Dumbledore got up.

"Let the feast... Begin!" 

The hall was immediately filled with awes from the new students and the older years began to chat, already use to the onslaught of rich foods and drinks that magically appeared in front of them. 

Now this, is much better than Renfields cooking. Vlad mused as he tucked into the feast before him. Things were already looking up for him. He was in a house full of friendly people and his issue with Ron has been silenced _for now_.

Retiring to his new dorm that night he wrapped the luxurious blankets around himself and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. With Raven sleeping next to him on his pillow with her lower half tucked under a stray part of blanket. He let himself drift off into a restful slumber.

* * *

_**So it begins!**   
**I always liked the reversal of roles between Ron and Draco, so i thought i'd incorporate it into my own fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed. Im very excited with what i have planned for this fic. Its gonna be great!**   
  
**Sorry for any misspelled-checked words and incorrect spelling present in this fic.**   
  
**As always please review and feel free to recommend possible future parts.** _


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares

_A/N: Flitted / Flitting = Vampire super speed._

_A girl around the age of 16, blonde hair with blue jeans and white short sleeve summer top was walking down an alleyway, on her way home from a visit to her friends house. It was 9pm and the sky was pitch black, the wind was beginning to pick up and she was freezing. And her heels echoed her steps upon the wet and dirty concrete floor._

_Vlad stalked closer then chose to jump and ruffle his cape, hoping to distract her. It worked, she turned to see what made the noise. But he had already flited in front of her, waiting for her to turn around to relish in the expected fear in her eyes._

_Her eyes widened when she turned back around, at the sight of his fangs and blood red glowing eyes burrowing into her soul. Before she had a chance to turn and run. He pinned her down on the dirty floor and sank his fangs into her throat, feeling the swell of rich blood flow down into his empty stomach..._

* * *

Bursting violently out of his dream in a flurry of limbs, gasping for air and sitting up in his bed. Sweat covering him, sticking his nightshirt to his chest he tried to calm his ragged breathing. 

"Nightmare..." Vlad said to himself in the pitch black solitude of his bed.

Pulling the curtains to the side to allow himself to sit on the edge of his bed, he reached over to his night stand to pick up his glass of water and gulped it down. Panting slightly after downing all the water he put it down and buried his face into his hands.

"Vlad? You alright?" Jumping out of his skin at the sudden acknowledgement someone else in his shared dorm was awake. He looked over to the bed next to him. Seeing Draco looking at his hunched position with concern.

"Im fine. Bad dream."

He reached over to his wrist watch to check the time. 5:57am. Well no point going back to sleep then. 

"Go back to sleep. I'll be fine. Just need a minute."

Draco nodded rather hesitantly. No doubt feeling like he should say something but he obviously had no experience with consoling people with his background. Not that Vlad could say much about his own. 

Once his bed curtains closed and the slow rhythm of his sleeping breaths returned, Vlad grabbed some parchment, a quil and a ink pot before heading down into the common room to write his first letter to his father. A rather tired looking Raven stretched her legs, but still jumped down from the bed to follow her master.

* * *

Finishing his letter to his father about how his first day had gone, the house he's been sorted into and the small bud of friends hes already seemed to make along with a complaint about not being told about how his family name could spark issues with his attendance at Hogwarts. He placed his quill down and and pricked his thumb to place a bloodied fingerprint to sign it off. It was the only way vampires could be sure who a letter was from, signatures were all too easy to copy when everyone shared the same medieval script.

Raven took the rolled up parchment placed on her collar and scampered off to deliver it. They couldn't use owls for obvious reasons - they didn't like vampires very much. Watching raven disappear into the shadows he wondered how she'd manage to get the letter all the way back to Stokely. Must be magic he mused. 

"What are you doing up so early?"

"He's a troublemaker George, no doubt about it."

"I concur Fred, first year, stalking around in the dark." They both tsked.

"I was writing _actually_ , i couldn't sleep. What are _you_ two doing up then?"

They looked at each other before sharing a mischievous grin and a nod.

"Why don't you come and find out?"

Certain he should have stayed in the tower but couldn't help being curious, he followed them down into an empty corridor. It was part of hogwarts he wasn't shown during the tour, they came to a stop at a portrait that showed 3 people enjoying a rather large feast.

"Licorice Wands and Sherbet Dragons." Along with a trickle at the hem of the portrait frame revealed a dark and tight corridor behind it with a light source at the end.

The weasley twins disappeared into the corridor, before thinking if they're allowed down here Vlad followed them to only pause as they came into the opening of an enormous room where the light source was emanating from.

There were dozens of small green creatures with ragged old cloths wrapped around their frail bodies with the Hogwarts crest printed onto them. All working on making a vast array of foods and drinks, no doubt preparing for breakfast. There were huge industrial sized cookers and storage cupboards stacked to the brim with ingredients. 

"Young Masters! What can Bubze do for yous?" All the little creatures all turned around at their mention and gave a high pitched child like cheer before crowding around them.

"Just the usual"

"And a pumpkin juice for this little one." 

Glaring at the amused Weasley twins for good measure as they mocked his height and ruffed his already messy hair, he accepted the bottle of juice he was passed by another small creature that popped in front of him out of nowhere.

He did notice one of the twins he thought might be Fred, dropping _something_ into one of the huge drink mixtures that had the Slytherin logo engraved into it while who he thought might be George dropping something else in the other houses mixes. Making a mental note to stay away from the drinks at breakfast they left the creatures who Fred kindly explained were called House Elfs and that they do all the cleaning, meals and general duties at Hogwarts. He was at first appalled at the thought of a school using slaves but they quickly ensured him they weren't and just liked serving and the ragged clothes were just marks of service. 

* * *

Making it to the great hall he joined his dorm mates: Dean, Seamus, Neville, Harry and Draco as they all sat in waiting for breakfast to be served. He did manage to slip a warning to Harry and Draco not to try any of the drinks before McGonagall walked past, glaring at the Twin as she walked down to join the head table as Hermione slipped in and sat next to Vlad, both sharing a small smile of acknowledgement before sparking up a conversation about their first class: Transfiguration. 

It was becoming obvious that Seamus didn't like Draco one bit with his constant glaring between conversations with Dean and Neville and catching the odd mumble about his Slytherin heritage. Wanting to reassure the young Malfoy as it was becoming obvious he was growing anxious he brought him into a conversation where he was still curious about the many things he was never told about the Wizarding world. As Harry himself didn't grow up with wizards as parents either he quickly joined them and also joined Vlad in jotting notable things down in his book. Draco seemed to relax somewhat with their friendly demeanor to him and also no doubt thankful to have a distraction from Seamus. 

As Dumbledore took his seat at the main table the breakfast appeared into existence in front of them, the mouthwatering smells immediately flooded his senses but still feeling rather full from last night's feast he only helped himself to a bacon wrap, not wanting to over do it before his first week was up. 

It only took a minute before things started to happen. The Slytherins seemed to have all sprouted different bright coloured hair: Red, Blue, Yellow. and Vlads personal favourite was seeing that Weasley brat with hot pink hair, scowling at his brothers. _Oh he knows_. While the other tables erupted into laughter to quickly find themselves making animals noises. Seamus began to Moo as he tried to laugh, Neville was oinking, the twins seemed lost in laughter, falling off their stalls to only have a laughter fit on the floor, cheeks flushed red and happy tears rolling down their faces. McGonagall seemed to have sussed the suspects rather quickly already dragging the still laughing twins off before all the drinks were replaced and magical reversals were administered by the teachers. 

Cheeks still flushed and hurting from his laughter Vlad tried to bring his calm facade back down to only find it break again when he made eye contact with Draco and they both fell back into laughter.

* * *

The first two lessons of his Hogwarts school year had proven to be somewhat disappointing to Vlad, he couldn't wait to try and attempt magic for the first time. Its what he had kept him up later then usually last night before his... _nightmare_. 

His first Transfiguration class involved McGonagall Threatening to turn Vlad into a map so he might arrive on time after getting lost and then reading over the introduction chapter that he had already read in Stokely.

Potions seemed more interesting but difficult, as they read over a chapter on ingredient reactions to be quizzed on them at random points in time no matter if they'd reached that point in the book or not. He soon learnt to somewhat like the potions master with his quick wit and his attention to detail but he didn't like being asked the hard questions on the section he hasn't even read yet. He smacked the back of his head with a rather hefty book when he got it wrong.

Making it to lunch, he sloped into the chair between Hermione and Harry, Draco came in right after him taking to sit next to Hermione rather than being sat next Harry since Seamus was near him.

"Whats Seamus trying to do?"

"Hes trying to turn his cup of water into rum. I told him it wouldn't work but he-"

A loud bang, cut harry off from replying to Vlad. Smoke clearing revealing a rather shocked and sutt covered face and MCGonagall right behind him. She seems to just _appear_ anywhere, anytime when trouble is brewing. Or in this case exploding.

"Hey look, mails here!" 

Dean announced looking up rather happily. Vlad tried to shrink in on himself and wishing he was able to dive under the table to hide knowing full well every owl descending on them would know hes a vampire and would possibly attack him.

Thankfully, Hogwarts owls know better then to attack a student, but there were a definitely a lot of wide eyed glares toward him from all the nearby owls when they landed. Feeling a ball of fur jumping into his lap. He looked down to find Raven holding a piece of folded parchment in her mouth. He took it and petted her, getting a rather adorable purr in response.

Hermione and Harry both gave him knowing looks before tending to their own letters or in Harry's case, back to his lunch.

Breaking open the Dracula crested seal and feeling the instinctual connection of the blood print below the letter he read his annoying but amusing fathers letter.  
"Vladdy!  
  
I could have sworn i told you all about my days in Wallachia, worry not, when you return i shall tell you all the stories and blood legends i have left in my wake!" _Oh great..._ "I'm sure you'll manage to continue to pull off your ruse you clever little fox. And i am glad to hear that you have been accepted into the house of the Brave, you are a Dracula after all, i expect no less. But remember Vlad, do not get too attached to these Wizards, they are still breathers after all and should learn to fear the next Count Dracula! Just because i let you go off to learn magic doesn't mean you can fraternize with breathers. That Branagh boy is the only exception i shall allow. 

Also i noticed you didn't take your Vampire Ed books, don't fall behind on your Vampire studies Vladimir! I've sent your books along with this letter, they'll be waiting on your bed. I want them to be done with them before you come back for Christmas, for your next set.

My nights seem more duller than usual with only that boil infested maggot and that devilish girl for company. So i'll personally greet you at the station when you return.  
  
Your Father,  
Count Dracula"

"Hey look! Neville's got himself a rememberable." 

"I've read about those, they say the smoke will turn red if you've forgotten something."

Neville picked it up to investigate the odd looking glass sphere, red smoke appeared in its centre and his eyebrows frowned.

"Thing is, i can't remember what i've forgotten."

Everyone snickered and laughed at the confused boy, even Draco starting to perk up a little.

"Harry? What class do we have now?"

"Er, oh! Our first flying lesson! Come on!"

Vlad didn't like flying, his father had already tried to get him to jump from various heights around the castle in order to see if he could fly. It felt way too vampiric for him, but now he was being dragged away by a over excited Harry towards it...

* * *

_**Sorry, i hadn't realised how long ago i updated this last!  
I hope you're all staying safe and enjoyed my latest chapter. Sorry for any misspelled words.  
  
As always please review!** _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys!**   
**Been a long time since i wrote anything i am very sorry about that but my mind just wont allow word to form and i've made like 4 versions and scrapped em all but i've finally settled on this. Im hoping to at least get one chapter per month.  
**   
**Thank you all for your support and please keep the reviews up with suggestions!**

* * *

  
"Good afternoon, class!" announced the stern, silver haired women in her plain black flying robes. This was to be their Flying Instructor then, already looking down at the school-issued broom. Vlad was already considering the options to drag himself away from attempting to fly.

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." the overly excited first years droned back with the minor exception of Vlad who was still in his panic bubble.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for?" The class stare blankly at her in confusion. "Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!" The broom snapped up to her hand within a instant.

Standing over the broom vlad anxiously extended his hand out. "Up!" The broom flew straight into his hand, the force of it doing so making him a little unstable on his feet but soon got his balance back. Looking around he noticed him, Harry and Draco were the only ones who have managed to summon the broomstick so far. Hermione seemed to be struggling, her broom was flapping about on the floor and she was quickly getting frustrated. 

A sudden cry of pain behind him made him turn to find Rons broom had shot straight up, between his legs, hitting a rather delicate part of his body. He found it rather amusing but bit the inside of his cheek to stop the smile showing. He really shouldn't be finding peoples pain amusing, even if it was ron.

"Oh stop complaining Mr Weasley. Now! Climb onto your broom sticks and push off from the ground hard. But wait for my signal- Mr Longbottom!" 

Vlad could only watch in horror as his dormmate Neville started to rapidly take off and start to twist and turn in the sky uncontrollably. A glint caught his attention as something shiney seemed to have dropped from his pocket. 

"WATCH OUT!" 

Look back up he had barely a second to jump out of the way of Neville's broom, the rough wood skimmed his shoulder and crashed straight into the castle wall, the boy fell straight from it landing on the floor with a wincing thud. 

"Out of the way!" Hooch went straight to her knees next to the mangled pile of limbs on the floor. "Oh dear, now now, right lets get you straight to the hospital wing dear." She helped him up and returned a stern look to the rest of the class. "If i see one broom flying around before i come back, you'll find your self out of this school before you can say quidditch!" 

"Oh look, Longbottom dropped his rememberable." Goyle smirked at the retreating shadow of the limping boy.

"Give it here Goyle!" Harry shouted over Vlads shoulder, slowly moving towards him. They shared a glance before both returned a fierce glare at Goyle. The other students cleared a area around them but huddled near by to watch.

"Want it so bad Potter? Why don't you come get it!" With that Goyle jumped from the floor and raced into the sky, coming to a halt mid air, juggling the spherical glass ball in his hands tauntingly. 

"Harry no, you don't even know how to fly!" Hermione protested grabbing his arm, but soon found her grip snap free and he took off.

Vlad watched closely Harry fly straight at Goyle trying to grab hold on the rememberable but Goyle had obviously flew before as he quickly dodge his attack and flew straight towers the main tower of the castle. He looked back to see Harry fast on his tail, no options left, he smirked as he threw the glass sphere at the brick wall hoping to see it smash. But Harry had managed to catch it in a firm grasp, narrowly avoiding smashing straight into one of the many windows. Victorious he flew straight back to his classmates with a grin on his face. 

As Harry reach 30 feet from the floor, Vlad noticed all too late the blurring silhouette of Goyle coming straight at him. Before he could shout a word of warning, he rammed straight into the side of Harry broom, jouseling him from it and began a seep falling decent, screaming. 

Without a word or moment to process Vlad arms shot straight up, the gem of the ring glowed a bright red and Harry's screams suddenly as he noticed he'd stopped falling. He was slowly lowered the rest of the way down softly planted onto the gravel covered floor.

Vlad let his hand dropped to his side and let out a sigh of relief, that was a close call. He should keep an eye on Goyle and possible Crabbe in the future. His mental mumbling was disturbed when he took in the awed-struck and worried glances thrown at him by all of his class mates. 

"Wha-"

"MR POTTER! MR COUNT!" Both boys winced as the stern screech that came from the arch ways. Once again Professor McGonagall has appeared out of the blue. "COME WITH ME!" The boys shared a worried glance at each other before falling in-line with the Professor following her down the corridor.

They first arrived at the Defence classroom, someone felt off here. It could be the garlic the is dangling over the room like tinsel on a christmas tree. But hes been around garlic many times and its never given him this kind of uneasy feeling before. 

"Professor Quirrell! Can i borrow Mr Wood for a moment please?"

"Y-yes o-of cour-se."

"Ah Wood, i have found us a new seeker! I'll leave you two boys alone to talk. Mr D-*Ahem* Count. Follow me." Harry hadn't missed the slip but Wood seemed to be obvious so he followed her into the officer she had next to her classroom. 

"Just sit down here Mr Count. There's some water in the jug, i wont be a moment." With that she closed the door behind her leaving a rather confused and worried Vlad in her wake. What has he done now?

* * *

Higher up in the castle, Albus DUmbledore was tending to his usual stack of paper work from the Ministry of Magic. The atmosphere was quiet and relaxed, his familiar, a red and gold feathered Phoenix lay sleeping on her perch. She was growing old, he knew her time would come to die soon. It brought a tear to his eye.

*Bang Bang Bang!*

"Albus! I need to talk to you immediately!"

With a flick of his wand, the door swung open and a worried McGonagall entered. It took alot to worry her, something serious must be afoot. He summoned a chair from the far side of the room to the other side of his desk and gestured for her to sit.

"What can i do for you Minerva" 

"Its the boy Albus, the Dracula boy."

"Ah yes, our resident Vampire. Your not here to tell me his secret is already out?"

"No. Its his power Albus, during flying lesson he effortlessly caught Harry mid-air from falling from his broom 30 feet in the air! He didn't utter any incarnation. Wordless and wandless."

"I take it he didn't show any signs of magical exhaustion. This being another reason that has you worried." The stern lady nodded. "This is indeed a feet well past what should be expected of a 1st year. The weight alone should have made his core exhausted as it has not had any training nor has it had its first growth spurt yet." He stroked his beard thoughtfully, it was only the first day of term and already the young one is proving to be most intriguing. 

"Albus... Do you think?"

"That he is the one written in their prophecy of old? Its a possibility. I have a copy around here, that may give us the answer we are looking for."

Albus walked up to his chained and locked bookcase, this was his own restricted section. Books of dark magic, Tales of long forgotten battles and many other dark and secretive things. But the most valuable thing of all he had. Was a copy of 'the prophecy of the Chosen One.' made by a slayer during the siege of Transylvania. Unlocking the air tight box he opened the lid slowly cringing lightly at the creek of rusted joints. He laid the ancient parchment onto his table, both Professors paring down to read the script. 

Our people suffer, hidden within the shadows, hunted and afraid,

But they shall suffer no more, for when the Chosen One awakes, glory shall be ours,

When the bloodlines fall and the dust gathers,

The ground shall shake, lighting shall flame and the wind shall howl violently into the night,

A mix of two worlds, unique, The Chosen one is born,

The Light shall fade and the Darkness shall rise, 

A power unmatched by any being,

The greatest good or the greatest evil he shall cause,

Choices he shall make, life of old given up for love,

Many challenges will be met, blood will spill and dust shall gather,

But fight on he shall, for a love he shall find, and the need to protect is fierce, 

Rebuilt and redefined, a new golden age shall arise for vampire kind, 

An heir shall be born, to carry on the tale, the chosen one shall prevail.

Dominus Imperator Electus!

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Close Escape

**A/N A little bit of a time skip since for the life of me i couldn't get a workable set for a Vlad McGonagall conversation after the prophecy. I hope a second chapter within a day of the last will make up for my 4 month break. Anyways lets move on!**

* * *

Vlad met up with Harry and Hermione at the central staircases on their way back up to the Gryffindor tower. He'd been left alone in McGonagall's office for a hour maybe two, and when she had returned. She simply told him to be careful using magic later today as it could exhaust his magical core, which confused him, he felt fine and he knew what the symptoms were from his advance reading during the summer. He didn't miss the weary glance she gave him leaving. She knew something, and it was starting to worry on him.

"Vlad!" Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts. She looked at him oddly before turning back to Harry's glee at joining the quidditch team a year early. He really was a natural flier.

"I have quidditch practice with Wood tomorrow morning. I cant wait fo-" They all suddenly fell forwards as they lost their balance. Looking around they noticed the stair case was changing direction again. 

"Ugh, whoever thought changing staircases was a good idea needs a bit of re-education. Come on boys, we can probably find another way up down the corridor." They carried on, coming to a stop in front of the large wooden door blocking their path forward.

"Ugh guys?" Vlad pointed to the rotting wooden sign, its letters slightly faded a clear sign of neglect. "Third floor corridor, we should head back." Vlad turned away back stopped when he heard the distinct sound of rusted joints moving. Looking back he saw both Harry and Hermione had clearly taken no notice of his warning and followed after them.

The room was dark, cobwebs stuck to every wall and sculpture, the nostalgic smell of damp and decay filled his lungs.

"Ever got the feeling we're not meant to be down here?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione stopped dead, noticing the rotting sign they had passed on their way in. "We're not suppose to be. Its the third floor. Its forbidden!" 

They all jumped in sync as a torch on the wall suddenly bursted into light as the edged further down the corridor. A rough meow behind them spooked them even further quickly turning to face the creature. 

"Its Filches Cat!" Mrs Norris, the caretakers cat had caught them red handed. They had already learnt from the Weasley twins that Filch was always right behind her. 

They quickly ran towards the nearest door to loose the scruffy cat, Harry running straight into it, clearly expecting it to be unlocked.

"Oh move over!" Hermione pointed her want straight at the lock "Alohomora!" The door came free and the three teens scampered inside quickly shutting the door behind them and barricading it with their bodies. They heard the mumbles of Mr Flinch on the other side, and relaxed once they heard the entrance door slammed shut.

"Alohomora?"

"Common unlocking spell, standard book of spells. Didn't you read your books over the summer Harry?"

"Didn't think the door would be locked in a place like this..." Harry uttered awkwardly rubbing the place his head had hit the door.

"Well it was locked H-"

"And for good reason..." Vlad cut her off. He knew he smelt something just before they swung into the room. Now he could only look in horror at the beast that laid before them.

A giant dog, paws outstretched with razor sharp claws digging into the stone floor. Foam was drawling out from its two- no _THREE_ heads. The smell was the worse part, his vampiric senses had been oddly building up the last few months and it had nothing compared to the gaging smell of werewolf his mother always seemed to carry. They were relatively safe, for now, as long as the beast was a sleep... _Which didn't last long._

Hermione let out a sharp gasp which seemed to stir the beast in front of them. As it woke, it hefted its heavy mass onto its four paws. Heads blinking sleepily at each other until they saw the three teens before them and immediately snarled ferociously. 

" **AAHHHHH**!" 

They darted out of the room, slamming the door against the three heads of the beast which clearly had the intention of them being its meal. Vlad pushed harder against the wooden door until he heard the relieving sound of the lock clicking securely in place. Without a word the three darted up to the Gryffindor tower using the _right_ stair case.

* * *

Falling heavily onto the couches in the -thankfully- empty common room, silence over took them as they wait for the adrenaline to clam. Harry was the first one to speak a word, breaking the silence. 

"What the name of Merlin is something like doing in a school!"

"You obviously weren't looking Harry." Harry gave Hermione a exasperated look. Did she really think he didn't see the massive three headed dog?

Vlad rolled his eyes at Harry obliviousness. "There was a trap door under the beasts paw. Its guarding something. But i cant imagine anything in a school could be of so much value they'd bring in a _guard dog_."

"That's right, now. If you two don't mind i'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea that will get us killed." She got out of her seat and marched over to the dorm staircase before looking back at them again. "Or worse, _expelled_."

Once she had disappeared up stairs Vlad and Harry looked at each other again. "Cant imagine being expelled is worse then being mauled by a rabid dog." Harry chuckled at the vampires quip.

"Better get to bed, got practice with Wood tomorrow. Although i am starving, we did miss dinner." Harry grumbled the last part, rubbing his belly which let out a loud groan.

Vlad tried and failed to hide his laugh earning a glare from harry which clearly read 'Don't say a word'. "Don't worry i got something in my trunk we can eat." Harry perked up at that and his stomach let out a even louder groan. He managed to keep his laughter in this time. And Harry followed him quickly to their dorm.

* * *

They entered the dorm silently trying not to wake the others up. Moving slowly towards Vlads trunk that was propped by his bed. Raven came out of no where, nearly tripping him up as she nuzzled at his leg and mewed.

"Shhh!" Vlad hissed. "We don't want to wake anyone up girl." as he approached his trunk Raven kept giving him attention, nuzzling his leg more and more before she started to try and climb up it. Her claws digging into the skin under the fabric of his robes. "Ow! Okay okay, what do you want?" She climbed down and bumped her bowl closer to him giving him an expected look.

"Oh just wanted your food, not just greeting me i see." He mockingly complained. She mewed again, this time quieter trying show her affection. "Mhm, sure." He grabbed a blood bag from his trunk and ripped the seal before pouring it into the bowl. "There you go you little rascal."

He grabbed two bags of the food he convinced Robin to go out and buy for him from his trunk. Fudge, his secret love. Picking out one he popped it in his mouth enjoying the sweet flavour. He turned to pass the other bag to Harry who seemed to be more interested on something on the floor.

He followed his eyes to see Raven drinking happily from her bowl. Oh yeah, the blood. He'd grown use to seeing it around the castle and with Raven he didn't give it much notice anymore. But Harry wasn't like him, he didn't have a family of blood thirsty vampires. He'll have to make sure to hide it away from his other roommate to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Its fine Harry, she wont hurt you... Neither will i. If-. If thats what your worried about..." Vlad awkwardly shifted on his heals. 

Harry's eyes shot right back up to his friend. "No!" He said a bit too loudly but no one seemed to wake up. "I-i mean, i've just never seen anything drink blood before. Sorry." 

Vlad smiled. "Its fine, here, i got it right before we came to hogwarts. Still quite fresh." He passed the bag over.

Harry's eyes immediately lit up. "Caramel Fudge! My favourite!" 

"Mine too."

The sat on Vlad's bed for a while, going over their first day of Hogwarts and the near death experience they'd both just survived together. Before long the fudge was all eaten and two mildly sick teens stumbled over to the bathroom to clean themselves up for bed. 

The stack of Vampire Study books that had previously been on his bed which was moved to the floor, was lazily thrown under his bed. He didn't want any of the others to notice them but he was too tired to try and hide them properly right now. His curtains were quickly drawn shut and Raven snuggled on his chest. He let his eyes close and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading as always. I really hope you all are enjoying the story!**


End file.
